Irony
by Shadowtails13
Summary: Sonic was venturing through a mysterious Island; seeking his true purpose, but never imagined on that very day the one closest to him would be torn away... FINISHED Warning: contains everyonexeveryone
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I think this is my best work yet, you won't imagine how much pressure I was under to make the perfect Sonic story, I believe you will all be very impressed with my newfound talent, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did making this.

IRONY:

Oka, so 1 day Sonixz was on a bigg ilsand, and he wuz all like;

"I asm boreded..." sonic sed, and hesat down for a rest on ther skylighted island.then Tailz came over.

"Hi SONIC." Tailz sed loudly with spirit. Sonic seid hi 2 and they were happpy ubntil!!

"OH MY GOSH ITZ DOCTAR EGGMAND!!1!!1!!1!!" SONIC YELLDEd so loud it broked your computer speakers. Then Eggmanz chuckled maluicioulsy and was really sad, and stole Tailz!

"OH NOES!!" SONIC YELPED, Tailz was kidnapped. So Sonic believed in himmself zand became Super Sonicz, and then rusjed to Eggmanz and kicked his bum. Justs like ion that one game. And Tailz was free and said;

"thanks." and waz reallly happy and everyone was happy, and the whiole wide world wuz all like: "WE ARE RLY HAPPY" and even the Moon was happy. And the day was named 'The Official uncomfortably Happy Day'. Then everyone got married and had two lovely children five times.

THE END

--

I hope you all liked it. I am contemplating as to whether or not to make a sequal, but you know what they say, sequals normally ruin a good story, and I would hate to risk this masterpiece losing it's shimmer. Please review and acknowledge my work, I love you all. Especially you, whoever is reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the outstanding responces to my previous literary venture, and felt that it needed a sequal, so I forced my mind set into the formation of yet another masterpiece. So here is the sequal to Irony/chapter 2, I worked quite hard on upgrading my literary and grammatical skills to best portray the emotions of every individual character, hopefully this addition of depthness will better suit the readers' needs. I would love to recieve feedback as well

Irony 2: More stuff

Thiz time SOnICZ wuz wif TAilz and sthey were havfing funn insid the brogrete robo-base, tey were all stillz vary haopy cuz Eggmand haded his bum beeatted by Supper SONiCz eArlier. And theyy were afll rly happy 2. But thenz SONICz sed;

"OH NOZF!!1!! THIZ IZ BAD!!1!!111FASRg!!" and hez wus right becuz theen another badguy camee. He wuz reelly REELLY bad, likke the baddest bad-bad bad guy EVAR. He wuz all evuill and he foughted using just 2 handz!!1!!

Thenn the really bad gay kidnapped Tailz just liek last timm! And SONICz wuz all like;

"OH DARNIT!!1!! I cannt belleeve tAilz wus kidnapped!!1!1 GOSH!!1!" SONICc wus like, SO mad you could Seee hiz arms flex!!1!!

Butt the bad guiy wuz still 2 strong fr SOnICz to kell by hiselffe. Soo SONic saw a misteriuz figer...

"Hai SonNUIC." Knucxklez seded, beeing rellly strongz fromme hiz last figthe.

"KICNUKKLEZ!!" SONIzc respondx, and tellded Kncuklez all about haow TAIlz wuz cidnapped and about teh badd gauy. Knuckklz seded;

"O kno he didennt!!1!!" and gotted SUPPER MADD...

So the 2 of teh heros confrantedg thet badd guht and sed 'U going don!' and teh both faughted withh their hopez and dreemes on teh linne!!1!!

Affter thirty minits later after; the Bad guy was foilld agaiin and Tailz was freeded from hiss invisiblle prisin. And theee 3 of tem had the bigggestd pahrtyy in thee hole worldd, and evveryone wuz invited, even you! Soo why are you reeding this?? You shuuld be goinngs to the biggest paghrty in teh holle worldd!!1!! And everythiing wuz really happy agaiin, even sad peeplez. And teh Sun 2. And the sunn had three babiez twenty tiemz so noow there are 60 happuy sunz alwayyz in teh sky, annd that iz howw Global Warming started.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

Salutations reader, I have indeed decided to stretch Irony out on a bit more of a professional path. I intend to have five parts total for Irony, five 'books' so to speak. I hope you all enjoy

Irony 3: even more stuff

Oka, so tis tiemm we cee a bigg volcannos. THeyre wus fire amd bimstOn andd it wasz very suuspensfull. Theen all off thee sunddgen the bvoclanno explodedd!!1!!ADFG!!;

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!1!!" tehe volcanno seded. Heaat lava pooreded accross the places and madde summ peeple pfeelz sorta sadd...

But tthen sumethinng exiteing happined!!

"Geeewhizz!!1!! I amm so grrimacce!!1!!" SONIc sed, sadd becuz thhe volcano wuz hurtting peeplez feeelisngs. Taillz annd Knxckkles wer there ass well!

"We hass 2 stop thiiz!!" Tailz seded 2, feelingg motivAttid!

"Yes!" Knicvfdz sedded 2, andd wuz reely pummped!

Soo thenn SONIcZ, Taiilz, and Kni8ucklez all rushhed 2 fite the vollcano, butt they trippeded on thee lava!!

"ouch" SONICz seded wen he trripped sllightly, andd then SONiCz, Taialz, and Knuckdfasz all ranned frrom thee volcanoo, whoo triede 2 chasse theem, but cooldnt cuz he wus just a volcanoo. Thatt made the volcaano supper sad...

"Soo wut shoold wee do SONIcz??" taailz sed withh sad.

"We needz to get summ hellp!!" SonICz seded bak, feelinng mottivaited. Annd he wuz aboot to do iit, butt then a surpriizse happined;

"I cann helpped you!" bad guy sed

"HOLYCALIIbUTS!! I thooughted U weree deaded!" SONIcz sed, but teh Bad gai tollded everyone tat he wus srioslt sorry annd that he wuz happpy now 2! Tthen evveryone wuz glee foor a whille.

Butt suuddenly;

"U will alld dye!" thhe volcano seded wiith meen enerrgy!

Aannd then SONIcz, Tailz, Knuckdfgz, annd Bad guay all fited the volcanoo annd kickeded ittz bum 2! Annd the worlld wuz saved!

Thhen to sellebrate, thhe moon maded SONIcz a llarge birrthday cake! Even thhough itt wusnt his birrthday, annd SONiC sharded itt wiith the whoole world! Annd everryone wuzz all happpy justs like last tiem!! Annd thhey all eaated the caake and gotted really sweet and happy. Thhen theey alll got morbidly obeese annd hadd to goo one dieetz soo the hart attackz woold stop.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, you have not the vaguest clue as to how excited I am, I spent long periods of time plotting these lasts two chapters, and ways to perfect everything, giving characters the perfect emotions and portrayals, designing scenery with wordplay, and manipulating every emotion in the story to inter-collide with the readers. And I found one chapter alone is unable to do that, and to make up for this inconvenience, I am setting the last two chapters in a 'to be continued format'. Hopefully this will give more room to contemplate this works' inner meaning.

Irony 4: part one of even more stuff

"Weez totallee savedd the whoole worlded!" SONIcz seded glee.

SONIc, Tailz, Kndfuiags, and Bad guay wer dun wif theeir birtdgdday cakez and weree abbout to go forr a walkk, buut thhen a spookie preesesnce appeered.

"I amm scarreded!!1!!" tAilz seded, scarreded.

"OH WHISTLEBITZ!!11! THAAT IZ SHADDOOW!!11!! MI WuRST NEMEY!!1!!" SONicx shhouted aat Shhadow, who wuzz beeing eviil!

"HEY!!DFhsf!! Yoou shooldnot be evell inp publicz!!" Knughsgf seded, annd punnchedd Shhadow reely hardd!

"KA-THUTTZA!!" Knufdgdfs fist sed, annd Shadfgdow wass fatally injuured, butu he wuz okkay.

"I wiill beet yor bum!!1!!" Shadfgdow seded with meen spirit! Aand Shadfgdow uused a fireballl 2 makee Kndfgaghs hit the gground with a lowd 'PUTZ!'

"KNUDAGDDS!!1!!" SONic echod, Taailz wuz soo scareded thatt hee passed out annd ran awway a few timesz!

"YOOU MAKE MME DISTASSTEFUL!!1!!32!!D1!" SONic's seded, annd trieed to keck Shaddow inn thee arrm, but misseded!!1!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHQERhaehdegahhaHAHAHAHA" shaDDow laffeded, annd rann away..

Soo noww theey alll ranned to thhe secreet busstop to hidee fromm Shaddow, exceppt Knudfafhds cuuz he dieded.

"I thhink thhat wee mmay gett our bum beeted tis tiemm!!..." TAilz seded, not happyy...

"..." Cara-SOnicz sed, reelly bummeded...

"WAIIT!!111!!1!! I GAS A GUD PLAAN!!" Bad gay seded feroshusly!!111!! Annd then thhey all smilleded!

TO BE CONTINUED.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so blessed to have been able to write and finish this series, I think that this process has completely changed my entire outlook on my writing career to the degree that I may never be the same again. I would like to thank the millions of supporters who have helped me through these last few stressful days of writing, and I hope people won't be sad to see the series end, but happy to see the conclusion, the marking of new times of peace and harmony, which may hopefully reflect meaning on every readers mind as well. However, I have an apology for this last chapter, I fear that in instances I had to lower my grammatical accuracy to best portray certain scenarios realistically, and I hope you all can see my works as they are meant to be.

Irony 5: part two of even more stuff

"So you all have fully acknowledged my plan. I have no need to repeat myself, correct?" the Bad Guy inquired, leaning towards his fellow company. The two others nodded slowly.

The trio were sitting close together, using a small fire set in the center of the abandonned underground bus stop, the first place they could find to keep safe from the villanious evils that Shadow was unleashing across the poor streets above the bus stop. Things were looking bleak, the casualties from the incident were by the hundreds, building lay in waste, smog from explosions choked at any survivors, whome were pathetically doing all they could to stay alive through the incident. Any found by Shadow were left to suffer a worse fate then the explosions. To top it all off, it was starting to storm; fat drops of rainwater started dripping into the damp bus stop. A lightning strike made Tails; the young fox pup, give a small jump, he inched a bit closer to Sonic.

"I miss Knghgfs..." Tails said woefully, covering his eyes with his hands as to not let the others see the tears that started to leak from the corners. Sonic pulled a blanket that was next to the fire, and while it wasen't too clean, dirty and covered in grime, he placed it atop the kit's shoulders as he cried out the sorrows. Sonic hated to admit it, but he was also to the degree of tears, true, he and his friends have been on many adventures, but not once had a blow like this been suffered; Knfdgas seemed like the most burly creature in the universe, and he had fallen. Gone. For eternity.

A darker gloom fell on the underground stop, the only source of light was from two small torches hung alongside the cracked cement walls, the floors were stone, with torn rags used as carpet here and there. Small insects crawled all alongside in it, forcing the trio to have to swat the biting bugs away here and then. But they were safe for the time being, but for how long? Shadow would soon be able to rid the entire country of life, then he would probably hunt the three of them down, and once he ensured their trip to the next life, he would continue his demented journey across the entire world; until his disturbing blood lust was finally quenched for good.

"Let's cheer up a bit, we are still alive, and who is to say, there may be more survivors left then we think. Heck, who is to say anybody besides Kn-" Bad Guy noticed Tails' head sink lower into his arms, and Sonic looking down as the name was almost mentioned; "-nyone we know who has been finished has been killed? Maybe the whole city, no, the whole country has been evacuated."

"One person or a hundred? What difference does it make. A death is a death, once gone, they are gone forever, Knuckles was just the beginning..." Sonic murmered, even Tails gave a quick glance, the normally ever so determined Blue Blur had never been this downcast before. The Bad Guy took a second to take in what Sonic had just sadly told him, then stood up, walked up to him, and delivered a swift slap to the right side of his face. Sonic fell to the ground, pausing to look up at him.

"Look at you! You were renowned as the amazing Blue Blur! You were the hero, what about your triumphs of the past! Are you to say that the creature who defeated the vile Eggmand lost to this depressed soul. That the Volcano that threatened the masses with slippery lava was washed up by this pathetic creature! Gosh darnit, that even I, this most bad Bad Guy ever to tread the Earth was pummeled by this walking hunk of tears and regret!" Bad Guy began, Sonic looked down at his feet feebly.

"Look up! You aren't allowed to be this downcast! You can't be miserable! You are the hope of this world! You are the hero, you have to let life carry on, despite the suffering it endures! Gee whizzle! What is your name?" the Bad Guy asked, a mixture of spite and inspiration in his voice, he held his hand out before Sonic, who was still in a heap on the ground, the blue hedgehog lay silent, deep in thought.

"...-S... Sonic..." he responded quietly.

"Louder! I can't hear you!"

"Sonic! I am Sonic the hedgehog! ...And I am also the Blue Blur! -And I am the fastest thing alive!" Sonic grabbed his hand and stood up, kicking the smut of his shoes. Bad Guy started to give a small grin, but stopped, choosing to nod at the newly reanimated hedgehog.

"Come on Tails! We can't rest now, we have a world to rescue!" Sonic smirked, Tails raised his head, and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"R-right, let's do this! For Knuadfgs!" he responded, jumping up, giving Sonic a swift high five.

"So you remember the plan, cor-"

"-Nope. I have my own plan, let's beat that Shadow's bum and restore order to this dying world!" Sonic laughed, jerking his hand forward in a thumbs up.

"But where do you think that Shadow is?" Tails asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Sonic responded casually, then began to raise one leg, and the second his foot tapped the ground, he was off in a flash. Tails and Bad Guy both followed suite and followed as quick as their legs could carry them.

And the three heroes rushed off into the labrinth of city, nothing but the fur on their backs and the moon to guide them, in the desperate times where only true legends can rise from the woodwork and make a name for themselves, and this time, the name was for the savior of the new world!

TWO DAYS LATER:

Finally, Sonic and his friends have managed to locate the one they were after, the dark spined reincarnation of evil itself, Shadow the Hedgehog. He lay, asleep in a park bench, the light illuminating over his quills from the moon, the only light in the area. The park was the only spot Shadow left not in ruins, he must have simply just liked it, and the park stood out like a haven, an oasis in the midst of the destroyed utopia around it. Sonic peered from beside a crumbled building, it was really him.

"Gee Willickers! There he is, sleeping as though he hasen't done anything wrongs, all the lives he torn apart, all the pain and suffering he has brought into our beloved lands! Doggonit!" Sonic got up to rush the sleeping adversary, only to have the scruff of his neck pulled back by the Bad Guy.

"Don't be a dummyface, if he catches you, you'll be dead in a few seconds. We need to approach him with silence and we need to swiftly finish him off, beat his bum down in one fatal strike!" the Bad Guy began, then gasped when he looked towards the bench, to realise that Shadow was gone!

"-AND just whos bum do you intend to beat?" Shadow asked, then delivered a swift uppercut to Bad Guy, then shot a fireball towards his rising body, and with ragdoll physics, sent Bad Guy flying, he pummeled into the building behind them, and the fireball incinerated the corpse, he was dead in a matter of seconds.

"YOU JERKFACE!" Sonic yelled, smashing the side of his fist into Shadow's temple as he started to direct his fist towards Tails and Sonic, ready to deliver the next fireball at them. The impace caused Shadow to double over in pain.

Tails saw an opportunity, and used his tails to whack him across the face, causing Shadow's cheeks to swell, he then placed something into his quills as Shadow forced himself back upright, and used his leg to roundhouse kick Tails ten feet into a tree in the park, he slid down the tree, unconcious, a small line of blood trickling from the edge of his mouth.

"T-tails? Tails!? TAILS!?" Sonic fell to his knees, he was unable to tell whether his young comerad was dead or alive, Sonic felt a bit faint.

"So this is all that todays' heroes are capable of. You Earth-dwellers are pathetic, weak, unable to stop me, you all were destined to die!" Shadow approached Sonic as he spoke, then launched his fist towards Sonic's face, intending to crush his skull, but gave a gasp as he felt the blue hedgehog's fist clench over his arm with extreme pressure, breaking Shadow's arm.

"You loserbomb!" Sonic yelled wrathfully, then brought his leg up high, the struck Shadow's bum with extreme force. Shadow gave a pained cry of agony, and fell to the ground.

"I am finished..." Shadow choked out as he fell to the ground; bum-beated to death.

Sonic rushed towards his young counterpart.

"Tails? Are you okay!? TAILS!?"

Tails managed to slowly open his eyes, and he managed to look up at Sonic, and began to smile, then stopped, and shot him an angry look.

"Nice try Sonic." Tails began, looking at him distastefully, "-or should I say... MR. VOLCANO!!"

And as he yelled that, Tails pulled his magnum out of the holster and shot Sonic through the head, a stream of blood soaking the ground as he fell.

"H-how did you know...?" the Volcano asked, spitting up high quantities of blood as his fake blue flesh rotted off, revealing his rocky identity.

"How you ask? Because you had lave shooting out of your head the whole time!" Tails said, then raised his foot, and crushed the imposter's skull in one fatal blow.

"Okay Sonic, You can come out now!" Tails yelled, and Shadow's beaten corpse began to shake, and all of the sudden, a zipper was pulled down from the back of Shadow's neck, and an unwounded Sonic stepped out. He and his younger friend embraced in a quick hug.

"I can't believe our plan worked." Sonic laughed, relieved.

"Yeah, I knew it the second I saw the lave coming from your imposters head. You were the one who actually destroyed the city under the fake disguise of Shadow. Shadow is actually swimming with dolphin right now, seeing as he recently started his career as a marine biologist. Of course, the Volcano didn't know this, so he instead saw this as the perfect opportunity to play the part of Sonic to get his revenge on all of us for his earlier bum-beating. Of course, he didn't expect the Bad Guy to come in. It was his ultimate sacrifice that saved us all, he let himself die to end the Volcano's reign of tyranny once and for all! The only regret I have is for Knadhgs's death. That never was meant to be." Tails explained to himself, Sonic nodding every now and then.

"What do you mean, I never died..." a voice rang out from the corner of the city. Sonic and Tails bothed perked their heads toward the voice, eyes sparkling with hope.

"KNADFGHDAS!!" the two yelled in unison, and rushed over to hug their scarlet friend, tears streaming from their eyes.

"How did you survive?" Sonic asked, laughing happily.

"It was actually all thanks to Eggmand, You see, I managed to sneak into his base before the fake Sonic, aka, the Volcano, struck, and managed to force Eggmand into a costume of me I designed. I didn't have time to tell you guys earlier, sorry. So anyways, in order to prove that Sonic was playing his role as Shadow perfectly, I had to die, or at least, Eggmand dressed as me did." Kndfgdfs explained, grinning triumphantly.

And that said, the entire world was now happy once again. The city was rebuilt, and to celebrate the victory of the heroes. thee ntire univers wen out fr tacoz!!11! Annded everyyone wuz happierr thana ever befour!!1!! Thhen evvverybodyy gott to bellieve int thhemselfs and the woorlds wuz nevar sad AGAIN!!1!! Annd 2 all thhe universe wass full of jovial!!

THE END

Thank you all for reading, I must say that I was in tears writing this last chapter, it all seemed so beautiful, the plot was formulated perfectly, even I think I might have outdone myself. Please review, every review I read fills my soul with happiness. I love all of you. I would like to give out special thanks to Lauren, DeeDee, Redtiggitytailedhawkemundo, Lenard, this rock, JR, T-miggity, Jimbiggity, the Lord, Spiderman, SEGA, and whoever invented Diet Coke. God bless you readers, and may all of you lead wonderful lives, goodbye


End file.
